Doug (RR)
Doug 'is a '''Main Character '''who appears in [[Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone|'Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone]]' Season 1. '''He was running through the streets of Macon when he later found and rescued his eventual girlfriend, Carley, who was a news reporter who had been broadcasting the live outbreak on TV. Doug is a likable and non-threatening IT technician. He is incredibly resourceful, intelligent and extremely logical, and is passive-aggressive when it comes to conflict. He is also very caring to even strangers as displayed when he first rescued Carley when the apocalypse began. "Overview" Doug is generally a kind, quiet and gentle person. The whole time he spends with the group, he does not earn the dislike of anyone in particular except Larry who finds reasons to dislike everybody. Doug is readily knowledgeable when it comes to technology yet uncoordinated in both making decisions for himself and with the defense of his group. He mentions having robots before the outbreak and that he spent a lot of time alone besides spending time with his uncle who had similar interests to him. He was capable of fixing and manufacturing most things and had a wide knowledge of most scientific elements. Due to not being aggressive Doug rarely expressed disdain to people's faces and hardly ever swore, even excusing himself for insulting Larry. Lee himself stated he did not think Doug was great around walkers or in fighting situations which ended up leading to a choice on whether or not to give Doug a gun in "Long Road Ahead" which if not given causes Doug to be killed by Gary. Doug also seems to, at first, be self-admittedly unhelpful if he can not use his intellect or building skills which might imply a lack of self-confidence but he eventually proves himself if he was given the chance and grows as a character while spending time with Carley and gets past the death of a former group member and close friend, Jackson Cooper, who Doug believes caused his death in "A New Day" when walkers overran the drugstore and Jackson came back to save him causing him to be devoured and still misses him. Doug proves to provide a side of lightheartedness and some comic effect for the group from time to time and was kind to everyone he interacted with. In "Long Road Ahead", Carley ends their relationship leaving him in a depressive state as she stated he needed to figure himself out first. If Doug is killed in "Long Road Ahead", Carley will express grief stating she could have done more for him. If Doug survives "Long Road Ahead", he will appear in "Around Every Corner" and will appear in a depressive state throughout the episode, only talking when accompanying Lee, Randall, and Kenny to search the streets of Savannah. After Donny Jackson releases walkers into Crawford as the group regroups in the open hallways, he will open fire and attempt to shoot at several of the group members causing Randall and Katjaa to disappear, death of Travis, Brie, Vernon, and Cameron, and allowing himself to kidnap Clementine. As Carley is being attacked by a walker, Doug will suddenly bolt up and rescue her one last time as they share one last moment as Doug tells her he loved her as he tackles the walkers and fights them off before eventually being devoured as Carley as the others use this time to escape. No matter how Doug dies, Carley, Lee, and the others will mourn him showing how much he meant to the group and all that he did despite him not fully believing in himself. Death (Long Road Ahead) (Determinant) Killed By: * Lee Everett (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) * Gary (Caused, Determinant) * Randall (To prevent reanimation, Out of Mercy) If Lee chooses not to trust Doug with a gun knowing he isn't the best at fighting or shooting, he will tell him to take shelter in the RV either way, however Doug will leave the RV after seeing the group in trouble. In the process, he is spotted by Gary who corners him. If Doug has a gun he will shoot Gary allowing Randall to kill him. However, if he is defenseless, he will then be shot in the neck as he falls to the group bleeding out. Randall will then arrive and kill Gary but as he checks on Doug along with a distraught Carley, Doug has already bled out from his wounds as a upset Randall then shoots him in the head to prevent him from coming back as a walker. Death (Around Every Corner) (Determinant) Killed By: * Donny Jackson (Caused) * Walkers After Donny Jackson allows walkers into Crawford where Doug and the others are, the walkers surprise the group as some are overwhelmed and devoured all while Donny Jackson enters the school and shoots at them killing Molly in the process. As Carley is about to be grabbed, Doug if he survived "Long Road Ahead" will tackle the walkers off her but will be devoured in the process by the walkers. History Pre-Apocalypse (Macon, Georgia) Doug worked as an IT technician and considered himself to be a geek. He moved to Macon, Georgia two months before the outbreak to live with his uncle. He spent some time traveling Europe, namely Belgium, when on vacation. Post-Apocalypse When Carley and her co-workers were attacked by walkers, Doug came to their rescue but only managed to save her. The two of them joined forces with the survivors in the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore as they waited for the military to roll through and eventually became a couple while taking shelter. During this time, Doug spent a lot of time with Carley and grew close friends with some of the other survivors including Jackson Cooper and Glenn. Season 1 [[A New Day (RR)|A New Day'' ]] Doug will appear in this episode. [[Starved For Help (RR)|''Starved For Help'' ]] Doug will appear in this episode. [[Long Road Ahead (RR)|''Long Road Ahead]] Doug will appear in this episode. [[Around Every Corner (RR)|Around Every Corner'' ]] Doug will only appear in this episode if he survived the previous episode. Killed Victims The following shows the list of victims Doug has killed: * Numerous counts of walkers. * Jackson Cooper (Indirectly Caused) * Gary (Caused, Determinant) * Himself (Indirectly Caused). Appearances Doug appears in the following episodes: Season 1 * [[A New Day (RR)|'A New Day' ]] * [[Starved For Help (RR)|'Starved For Help' ]] * [[Long Road Ahead (RR)|''Long Road Ahead]] * [[Around Every Corner (RR)|Around Every Corner'' ]] (Determinant) Trivia * TBA